Such a light is provided for illuminating as well as possible towards the inside of the bend the portions of road which the vehicle will approach.
EP-A-0 864 462 proposes a lighting system comprising at least two lights of the fog type and means for controlling the supply power to the lights according to vehicle wheel turning information. These control means increase the supply power of only one light for bends which is on the side toward which the vehicle is turned, so as to accentuate the illumination on this side. Proportionality to the bend is thus obtained by modulating the intensity of the beam; the effect perceived by the driver may be considered to be a moderate service.
In order to obtain a more satisfactory effect, it is possible to provide a following of the bend by rotational driving of an optical system, which involves moving parts, actuators and control electronics, and therefore a high cost.
The aim of the invention is above all to provide a fixed light for bends which, whilst remaining of an acceptable cost, makes it possible to obtain an effect of following the bend.